


Never Let You Go

by little_inukag_obsessed



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_inukag_obsessed/pseuds/little_inukag_obsessed
Summary: "The young miko-in-training, then, took a deep breath in order to calm down herself and, waiting for her sight to adjust completely to the gloom, streched out instictively a hand next to her but…therewas something wrong. She found just the cold and empty sheet waiting for her. Right, Inuyasha wasn’t back homeyet".
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 15





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned as a one shot, with a kinda different tone, but while writing I  
> had the sudden inspiration to take another turn and so I challenged myself building some conflict about their new actual adjustment and the implications of it. In order to sort out my thougths about it I had to split into parts.^^FYI, english is not my first language, so you are warned if you think something feels off. Good read!^^

She couldn’t help the drop in her stomach when the ground started to crumble under her feet, making her feel helpless and desperate… She tried, with a final effort, to grab onto his suikan sleeve but it seemed already out of reach. A sudden roar made her blood ran cold and a chocked yell escaped her mouth:

“No!”

Kagome woke up startled, distressed, forehead covered in sweat, gasping for air. It was just a thunder. A thunder woke her up from a stupid nightmare. The rain, indeed, was pouring steadily on the wooden roof of the hut, reminding her where she actually was, that she was safe and there was nothing wrong except from that relentless shower, she thought, joking around.

The young miko-in-training, then, took a deep breath in order to calm down herself and, waiting for her sight to adjust completely to the gloom, streched out instictively a hand next to her but… _there_ was something wrong. She found just the cold and empty sheet waiting for her. Right, Inuyasha wasn’t back home _yet_. Apparently, that nightmare just conveyed some rather uncomfortable vibe she couldn’t place right before falling asleep.  
How much she would have wanted that those walls would be enough to reassure her, as a guarantee that her nighmare upsetting scenario wouldn’t be possible, but it wasn’t the case. She _found_ herself alone. She was feeling alone. That realization made the raven haired girl curl up under the blankets of the half empty marital futon.

It was just that Kagome was experiencing trouble sleeping without the hanyou at her side and when she finally drifted off was usually a pretty agitated slumber, like the one she had just woken up from. Deprived from his warm body, she was feeling like she couldn’t actually loosen up and thus made her uneasiness come to surface. Besides, the mattresses of that time didn’t really help either to relieve her tension, since they were essentially made of straw, still, despite all, there were always a part of the young miko from the future that reminded herself this was part of the package she had chosen. So, precisely because she was educated on the matter, Kagome shouldn’t nit-pick the situation. The point was that the outlook was substantially changed, knowing that there was no more alternative.  
There was no more jumping from one era to the other, to find a way to gloss over the fatigue that it implied, to find a balance between the two realities that, no matter how weird, would allow her to carry forward the responsabilities of both and find find refuge in one or the other when she was feeling the need to do it.  
No, now Kagome choose just one and the balance she needed to find was solely in the aspects that should regulate her new life there.

The young woman pushed aside the blankets and seated on the futon, hugging her bended legs and placing her head on her knees. Of course she was not second guessing her decision because of those mundande things, she followed her heart and she never regretted it, but there were times when she was struggling more than what she had expected. She recalled the very first days when they spent every possible moment togheter, while she was hosted by the old Kaede, the young miko in training was feeling just like a teen-girl with her boyfriend, after all she was still eighteen. When Inuyasha picked her up after the lesson with the elderly one and took her away, feeling like flying, onto his warm back, was like he was picking her up from school and was the most natural thing of all, as if the three years that took them apart never existed, as they were resuming exactly from where they were so abruplty got interrupted.

Everything encapsulated in that gesture thet, over time, embodied their wanting to be more close to one another and marked, because of that, the growth of their intimacy to the point where she didn’t even need her bike anymore; a feeling still easy to rekindle between them, like muscle memory.  
Echoed in her mind the remembrance of the kiss they shared on Goshinboku, where Inuyasha brought her sure that they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone or the moment when he warmly whispered in her ear his marriage proposal, on a starry night, always up there. It was something the young miko didn’t even feel necessary, she was just happy to be with him, but the hanyou wanted to give her the demonstration he couldn’t bear to be parted from her never again and, so, she eagerly accepted, kissing him impetously, almost risking to fell off the brach.  
Moreover, in order to live togheter without scandalize the villagers, still very fond of those traditions even if undeniable progresses were made concerning the newfound respect for him, the two had to put together some sort of wedding ceremony nonetheless.

Kagome lied down on her side once more and stared at the empty half of the marital futon, a sigh escaping her mouth. In those moments everything seemed so easy, like she couldn’t feel the weight of anything, of the radical change she would have gone through, the one she she was experiencing right now and that was scaring her a bit. The raven haired girl was feeling the pressure to live up to her own expectations and she wasn’t so sure that was actually happening. Her chocolate pools shifted on her wrist, enveloped in a strip of Inuyasha’s red suikan that, just two weeks prior, wrapped their hands togheter while woving their union would be unbreakble like the Inezumi fabric itself…

_In the fading light of the sunset, Inuyasha picked her up on his back and in blink they were gone, with no time to waste. Being so close to him, basking into his warmth, letting the fresh air fill her lungs…. Inuyasha was making it seem effortless. Kagome would do that forever and from now on they could. An uncontainable joy spread in her heart and the brand- new wife tightened even more her hold on her husband’s neck, so much that the hanyou protested:_

_“Ya’ll end up choking me…!“_

_“Oh, sorry.” she replied, not having actually noticed how much she had held more on her grip._

_“Keh,” he snapped back, but she could almost hear the smirk in his voice._

_Once they arrived to their new home, their hut, for the first time Inuyasha took again his bride into his strong arms, caughting her off guard:_

_“What are you doing…?!”_

_“In that weird box with pictures in ya house once I saw a guy bring his…wife like this sayin’ it’d bring’em luck.” he replied, blushing slightly._

_Kagome chuckled softly, flattered by a such regard and still not very used to be called wife by her hanyou._

_“So what are you waiting for, husband?” she playfully teased him with a loving smile._

_“You never change. You are still the same annoying wench.”_

_“You know what they say, you take the whole package.”_

_With a fake displeased grunt, Inuyasha resolved to cross the threshold and, once inside, he safely placed down his young miko from the future. They were finally all alone in their home. A gift from the villagers, actually, as a reward for defeating Naraku. Kagome closed the little gap between them, laying her hands on his toned chest wrapped in the Inezumi suikan. Her chocolate pools drowned in the warm amber irises of the hanyou, too lost in him. A shiver ran down her spine when Inuyasha removed with his clawed index a rebellious strand of her raven hair, lifting up her chin just a little more to meet his lips._  
_Their gazes were locked in a spell she couldn’t break and in the state she was she wasn’t even able make a coherent thought that wasn’t about him._

_“Inuyasha…” was the only word the young wife could articulate, inches from his mouth._

_“Kagome…” the husky tone in his voice was undeniable._

_Then their lips melted eagerly. His fangs were too much a temptation to be left aside while their kiss intensified, making their tongue dance togheter in a restless craving for each other. Breathless and flushed from it they had to, reluctanly, part._

_“I love you” Kagome confessed in a whisper. Was the first time she said it to him so clearly… it was just she felt the urge to tell him straight away._

_“Gimme ya hand.” Inuyasha said, still more hoarse than usual, and took it with his calloused one without ceremonies. He placed it right upon his herrating beating heart adding:_

_“This beats for ya, thanks to ya”._

_His honeyed eyes were so deep and sincere, making her feel overwhelmed with the meaningfullness of those words. With watery eyes Kagome raised on her tiptoes and stamped a little kiss on his lips._

_“How do you feel about inaugurating our new hut…?” A devious light shined in her chocolate eyes, taking the place of the tears._

_Her husband replied with devious grin as well, challenging her:_

_“Do ya feel ready for it…?”_

_“Shouldn’t I?”_

_The young wife took her hanyou by the hand and, walking backwards, she headed to their marital futon._

_All of a sudden, Kagome saw Inuyasha change expression and moving his ears frantically, like to catch to something he wasn’t sure about._

_“What’s up, Inuyasha?” she asked, all at one worried._

_“Something’s wrong at the village. I gotta go.”_

_He left her hands abruptly and added:_

_“Stay here.” grabbed Tessaiga, which had remained near the entrance, and jumped outside._

_“Inuyasha!” She yelled at her husband from the threshold._

A clap of thunder made Kagome drift from her thoughts and, so, she turned on her back, restless, her gaze wandering in the dark, while the rain was still pouring outside.That time was an oni who was menacing to destroy crops and he just couldn’t let him have his way with it.  
Certainly, the young wife never expected or wished that their first night togheter turned that way, still what unsettled her the most was how she let the hanyou go alone. She couldn’t do anything to stop him. Like he didn’t even heard her. Like _she_ was useless.  
Something kept feeling off after that. The days passed and the raven haired girl was still dancing around the subject, not being able to tell him about her fears, feeling detached from him, not being able to read him anymore. To know what was in his, now, husband heart. She couldn’t even call him out on that, like she did so frequently in the past, a potential quarrel just seemed so out of place. She didn’t know how to channel her uneasiness.

Kagome decided, abruptly, to get up from the marital futon and headed towards the bamboo door of the hut, lifting it up in order to look outside at the unrelentig shower. There were no more missions, were no more uncertainty about her fate, she was there to remain. To estabilish her life as an _adult_. Was that what she imagined for her…?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first attempt to serious angst, with Kagome experiencing all the differences between then and now, taking into account that not everything is easy as she thought at first. How will it be solved with Inuyasha? How they will deal with this? Let me know your impressions, thoughts. Thank you reading anyway!


End file.
